shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
44 Cats (1995 Film)
44 Cats is a 1995 American live-action/animated film, produced by Davidovich Films, Matthew Mouse Productions and Joe Brian Productions and distributed by Pentagon Pictures. Plot 4 Homeless Cats named Lampo, Milady, Pilou, and Meatball get taken in by Mike Blundell. They later form a band called The Buffycats in Mike’s Garage. Characters *Lampo: An Orange Cat with Blue Stripes who is the leader and main singer. His catchphrase is “There’s the Good Stuff!”. His name is changed a lot in international versions of the movie. *Milady: A Purple Cat who is the buffycats’ bassist. her Catchphrase is “Liars aren’t my friends”. *Pilou: A Tan Cat with Maroon Spots who is the youngest of the buffycats, but only a year younger than Meatball. *Meatball: An Orange Cat with Green Stripes who is the fat member of the group. Like Lampo, His name is changed in various international versions of the film. *Urusla: A Black Cat with Pink Stripes Who Hates The Buffycats. Her name in international dubs usually means queen, since she acts like a ruler to Junder. *Junder: A Brown Cat with Aquamarine Accents and Urusla’s Boyfriend. *Fancy Dancy: A Grey Cat with Red Accents Who is the leader of the Boom-Boom Steppers. *Lola: A Pink Cat dressed like a Princess and the Only Female Boom-Boom Stepper. *Jose: A Dark Blue Cat Who is the tallest Boom-Boom Stepper who says the least out of the group. *Cosmo: A Brown Cat with Light Blue Stars Who is dressed like an astronaut who narrates the story. *Winston: Urusla’s Owner Who Hates Having nextdoor neighbors. *Granny Pina: Mike Blundell’s Grandmother Who makes noodles to keep her young and immortal. *Igor: A Red Cat That can carry a lot of things. *Piperita: A Cat that looks like a Cheetah who is a chef. She learned how to cook from her owner who left his restaurant to her after he got killed by Urusla. *Gas: A Brownish-Orange Cat with Light Green Stripes Who is Stinky like a Skunk. *Gaby: A Light Brown Reporter Cat with Purple Accents Who always has a camera with her. *Neko: A Tan Cat with A Rainbow Clover Pattern in his Fur who is the luckiest cat in town. Voice Cast: *Matthew Broderick as Lampo **Cam Clarke as Lampo’s Singing Voice (uncredited) *Julia Roberts as Milady *Juliette Brewer as Pilou **Anndi McAfee as Pilou’s Singing Voice (uncredited) *Charles Fleischer as Meatball *Nathan Lane as Mike Blundell *Uma Thurman as Urusla *Sean Connery as Junder *Steve Martin as Fancy Dancy *Cree Summer as Lola *Danny Mann as Jose and Igor *Martin Short as Cosmo *Mary Kay Bergman as Piperita *Will Ferrell as Winston *June Foray as Granny Pina *Rob Paulsen as Gas *Gail Matthius as Gaby *John Kassir as Neko *Michael Bell as The Catcatcher Songs #The Evil Weevil Kitten - The Buffycats #Noodles - The Buffycats #What I Really Hate - Urusla #All Around the Town - The Boom-Boom Steppers #A Tasty Paella - Piperita #Steady and Stealth - Meatball and Pilou #Going Home - The Buffycats #44 Cats - The Buffycats #44 Cats Starts with 1 (End Credits) - Chorus Sequel and TV Series One year after the movie, a TV Show Came Out. This time, Cam Clarke and Anndi McAfee were the full fledged voice for Lampo and Pilou, Meg Ryan replaced Julia Roberts as Milady, and Charles Fleisher reprised his role as Meatball. In the Direct to DVD Sequel from 2002, Cam Clarke takes over as the full-fledged voice for Lampo, due to not affording Matthew Broderick. And Milady and Pilou’s Voiced are completely replaced, Milady being Voiced by Newcomer Suzy Myers, and Pilou being Voiced by Kath Soucie replacing Anndi McAfee from Film 1’s Singing Voice and The TV Series. but Charles Fleisher, Cree Summer, Martin Short, Danny Mann, Gail Matthius, Rob Paulsen, and John Kassir were there for the whole franchise, and Mary Kay Bergman was replaced by Grey DeLisle for Piperita. Live Action Film In December 2019, A Live Action 44 Cats Remake will release. With the voices of Donald Glover as Lampo, Rachel Bloom as Milady, Kelly Clarkson as Pilou, Michael Cera as Meatball, Chloe Bennet as Urusla, Michael Pena as Junder, Will Sasso as Fancy Dancy, Cree Summer reprised her Role as Lola, Will Forte as Jose, Martin Short reprising his role as Cosmo, Craig Freguson as Igor, Kristen Wiig as Piperita, Sarah Paulson as Gaby, Rob Paulsen reprises his role as Gas, and Kristen Wiig as Neko. And the Live Action portrayers being a Jay Baruchel as Mike Blundell, Will Ferrell as Winston, Alfre Woodard as Granny Pina, Chiwetel Ejiofor as Piperita’s Owner (Alfredo) who wasn’t in the first film, and Gerard Butler as The Catcatcher. Trivia *People shipped Pilou with Meatball during the first film, but when Terry came along in 45 Cats, the ship broke. *The Song “44 Cats” from the film is Only One Minute Long in the Film, But there is a full version in the soundtrack. Origins There was an old 1967 music video, about 4 cats, they were “Lampo, Viola, Carina, and Polpetta”. It was sent to Pentagon Pictures and they thought it would be a cute new movie. Category:44 Cats Category:1995 films Category:Davidovich Films Category:Hybrid films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Matthew Mouse Productions Category:Traditionally Animated Films